Untitled
by kim kyuna
Summary: drabble/kyumin/untitled/requested/random/typos/no edit/ . 7 years of love, arent we?


**Kim Kyuna present,**

**Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun**

**An Untitled Drabble**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

_Bagian yang tersulit dalam hidup adalah pura-pura. sehebat apapun kau berakting tapi pura-pura hanyalah selamanya pura-pura. _

_Aku sudah begitu banyak melewati hari bersamamu, selebihnya dan lebih dari itu ada bagian yang kurasa aku lebih banyak berpura-pura. itulah kebohongan terbesar dalam hidupku_

_Berpura-pura kau tidak ada_

_berpura-pura kau tidak berjalan di sebelahku_

_Berpura-pura kau hanyalah kau, hanya seorang Lee Sungmin yang biasa, yang tidak berarti apapun untukku._

_Berpura-pura kalau kehadiranmu di hidupku bukanlah hal yang paling berharga yang pernah aku punya._

.

.

_**I dont wanna know the price im gonna pay for dreamin**_

.

.

_Bermimpi adalah bagian yang paling menyenangkan namun harganya sangat mahal untuk sebuah kenyataan._

_aku sudah mendapatkanmu, mendapatkan kenyataanku dan aku harus membayarnya._

_Anggaplah, semua rasa tersiksa dari kepura-puraanku adalah bayarannya._

.

.

.

_**Jakarta, 2013 June 02**_

Namja brunette itu mendekat ke sosok yang sedang asik mengemasi barang-barang. sebentar lagi mereka akan kembali ke Seoul. sebentar lagi dan keduanya masih tetap tidak saling bicara sejak tadi. Ingin memulai bicara, hanya saja tidak tahu dari mana harus memulainya. sebuah tarikan nafas diputuskan untuk memulainya. Sejak kapan dia harus seperti ini? entahlah, bicara dengan Sungmin setelah konser selesai adalah hal yang sangat berat. Apalagi hari ini.

"Hyung, apa aku sudah boleh bicara?"

Ah ya, sebelumnya namja itu mencoba mengajak Hyung-nya bicara karena dengan sangat jelas Sungmin menolak saat Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya. setelah selesai konser Sungmin juga menolak bicara dengannya.

Sungmin menoleh dengan wajah yang santai "Apa Kyunie?" tanyanya lembut

Jika sudah begini Kyuhyun mendadak bisu "Itu.. kupikir.."

"Kau sudah bersiap-siap? Sebentar lagi kita berangkat" Sungmin menyibukkan dirinya dengan mengemasi berbagai barang bawaannya. perlahan tapi pasti namja itu melenggang meninggalkan namja yang masih berdiri mencoba mencari jalan untuk bicara ke lain hal yang sebenarnya menjadi inti.

Kyuhyun tanggap. diraihnya lengan Sungmin dan pastikannya genggaman itu tidak mudah terlepas seperti beberapa jam silam. "Kau marah padaku?"

Bisa dirasakannya Sungmin menatap penuh tanya "Untuk apa?"

"Untukku dan Siwon Hyung juga.."

Sebuah tawa kecil lolos dari pihak yang digenggam erat tangannya, membuat sang lawan bicara justru kini yang menatap penuh tanya "Kau sudah ribuan kali membahas soal ini denganku. masih belum puas juga Kyunie?"

"Karena aku tahu, apa yang kau rasakan itu tidak selalu sama dengan apa yang kau katakan"

"Lalu mengapa masih melakukannya? hmm?"

"Akan aneh kalau aku menolak"

"Dan akan sangat aneh kalau kau terus bertanya 'apa aku marah' setelah kau yang selalu melakukannya, bukan?"

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata tapi tanpa disangka Sungmin menaruh jemarinya untuk mengelus wajah Kyuhyun dengan lembut "Aku lega jika kau masih ingat untuk bertanya 'apa aku marah' sekalipun terkadang aku sendiri muak dengan pertanyaan itu"

Kyuhyun menyambut jemari yang ada di wajahnya, dikecupnya dengan mesra. sedikit tarikan yang agak kuat membuat tubuh Sungmin tertarik ke dalam pelukannya. "Well, bagian yang paling lega adalah kau jujur dengan perasaanmu sayang. dan kau tidak menolakku"

"Sejak kapan aku mampu?" bisik Sungmin dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. senyumnya semakin melebar.

.

.

.

_**Incheon, 2013 June 03**_

Wajahnya sangat sumringah, sangat bahagia sekali. Ada banyak kebahagiaan yang terpancar di wajahnya. Betapa tidak? semua hal yang membebanimu diangkat dengan begitu indahnya di saat yang tepat. Sungmin terus tersenyum, sekalipun dia tahu harusnya dia lelah atas lebih dari tujuh jam perjalanan, namun rasa lega dengan sisa genggaman erat selama tujuh jam itu membuatnya tidak lelah. bermain dengan wajah Kyuhyun ketika orangnya sedang tidur adalah kesukaan Sungmin. hubungan yang baru saja dibenahi 'lagi' selalu membuatnya merasa lebih baik. karena mereka baik-baik saja. karena dia merasa aman.

**TAP**

**SLAAPP**

"Sungmin Hyung!"

"Hyung, Gwaenchana?"

Ingin sekali Sungmin memutar ke beberapa detik sebelum dia jatuh, sebelum rasanya lemas sekali hingga tidak bisa berdiri, sebelum rasanya sangat sakit dibagian lutut apalagi di bagian pergelangan kaki yang hingga kini masih bengkak. Beberapa member mengerubungi Sungmin, mencoba membantu namun sang manager melarang mereka.

Namja Brunette itu berdiri di sana, berdiri kaku dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Sungmin-nya kesakitan. sakit. sangat sakit hingga tidak bisa berdiri. Matanya yang mengantuk menjadi nyalang. mengetahui kalau dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun Kyuhyun beranjak mendekat dan mencoba mengambil benda hitam berbentuk lingkaran yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari Sungmin. Dapat dia dengar Sungmin meringis ketika Kyuhyun mengambil benda itu. sebuah lens cap.

sesaat namja itu memejamkan mata, apalagi ketika pada akhirnya seorang security mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan menggendongnya.

Amarahnya memuncak. hingga kata 'apalagi ini?' ribuan kali berdengung-dengung di kepalanya.

"Sungmin Hyung, gwaenchana?" tanya Wookie

Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan, sedikit melirik ke arah namja yang duduk di sampingnya. Kyuhyun masih diam. Setelah memberikan tutup lensa kamera laknat itu pada security, Kyuhyun mempercepat jalannya hingga masuk ke dalam van dan diam di sana.

"Kyuhyun-ah, sore nanti jadwalmu menghadiri musical award dan Sungmin-ah, kau mungkin akan disuntik pengilang rasa sakit sebelum ke Jepang"

Tidak ada jawaban dari namja brunette itu, sedangkan Sungmin sedikit tersenyum dia mengangguk.

.

.

.

Sakit.

Baik Kyuhyun atau Sungmin keduanya sudah bicara banyak mengenai skateboard yang seharusnya sudah dimasukkan ke dalam blacklist barang yang menyebabkan banyak celaka. Sungmin meringis sakit atas injeksi yang baru saja dia dapatkan, rasa kesal karena belum menemukan jawaban 'mengapa harus aku yang mengalami semua ini' kembali muncul,kali ini cukup besar impactnya. jadwalnya menumpuk, semua hal tentang limping akhir-akhir ini cukup membuatnya menderita.

"Apa Kyunie sudah berangkat?" tanya Sungmin pada Manager-nya

"Belum, waktu kita sebentar lagi Sungmin-ah"

"Ne, arraseo"

Perlahan Sungmin memutar kenop pintu kamar itu dan menemukan Kyuhyun sedang merapikan jasnya. Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun melihatnya datang, karena wajahnya terpantul pada cermin. Namja Brunette itu tidak bereaksi, namun pasti melirik ke arah kaki Sungmin.

"Kyunie sudah mau berangkat?" tanyanya riang. tidak ada jawaban.

"Kyunie.."

Hening.

Sungmin tersenyum geli dengan tingkahnya, hingga pada detik ketiga dia memutuskan untuk pergi dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian. tepat pada saat Kyuhyun berbalik dan memeluknya dengan erat dari belakang.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kyu"

Dekapan yang hangat, nyaman, lembut, dan terikat di saat yang bersamaan. Tidak ada lagi yang membuatnya merasa lebih baik selain ini. Kyuhyun-nya.

Sungmin berbalik, menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke wajah Kyuhyun. ingin terkekeh karena wajah itu terlihat sangat frustasi.

"Mianhae..." ucap Kyuhyun serak

"Untuk apa lagi?"

"Untukku yang seharusnya melindungimu"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan "Sudahlah, aku sudah baikan"

"Kau berhak atas sebuah genggaman tangan saat kau jatuh Min, kau berhak atas sebuah janji saat sakit maupun sehat"

"Hei, kau sudah melakukan semuanya"

Kali ini Namja Brunette itu yang menggeleng pelan "Aku sangat marah tapi tidak tahu harus marah kepada siapa.."

Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya "Kita akan berpisah beberapa hari, aku tidak ingin kita bertengkar dan saling menyalahkan diiri sendiri."

"Dan itu yang membuat semuanya lebih buruk.."

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja Kyu, percayalah"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya yang berat "Satu yang tidak akan baik-baik saja"

"Hmm? apa itu?"

"Rinduku padamu"

Keduanya tersenyum, mengeratkan pelukan ke bagian ternyaman yang pernah ada.

.

.

.

"_Cepat pulang dan jauhi Ahjussi genit itu.."_

"Kyu?"

"_Kali ini kau mau mengelak apa? menggenggam jemarinya? Berpelukan dengannya? Apa begitu nyamannya hingga kau melupakan aku menderita di sini?"_

Sungmin ingin sekali tertawa, hanya saja dia tahu semua itu akan membuat kecemburuan Kyuhyun semakin besar "Itu hanya keperluan curtain call"

"_Dan lepaskan gelang itu.."_

"Kyuhyun.."

"_Aku tidak ingin melihatmu memakainya lagi dan..."_

_Tut tut tut_

Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan sedikit kesal. Lelahnya sepulang drama masih menggantung dan ditambah Kyuhyun. lengkap sudah.

_Drrt_

_Drrrt_

"..."

"_Kau diam?"_

"Menunggumu meluapkan semuanya sampai puas"

"_Aku merindukanmu.. tahukah kau?"_

"Lalu? mengapa lebih memilih bertengkar?"

"_..."_

"Besok aku akan pulang Kyunie, istirahatlah. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau sudah memiliki aku tujuh tahun ini, lebih dari lima hari yang kupunya dengan mereka. lebih dari sekedar gelang yang kupakai, lebih dari pelukan dan genggaman tangan seorang teman. Lebih dari itu. kau memilikiku, masih kurang cukup kah?"

"_Mianhae.."_

"Aku juga merindukanmu.. aku ingin pulang dan dipeluk olehmu"

"_Kalau begitu cepatlah pulang"_

"Hmm , cepatlah datang untuk memelukku"

"_Tidurlah sayang, aku merindukanmu. Saranghae"_

"Ne, araseo Nado.."

**FIN**

**Cuma gak mau balik ke 2 juni silam. Udah itu aja.**

**Drabble ini dibuat dengan telatnya pada 11 juni 2013 2:18 wib**

**Terima kasih.**

**Kim Kyuna**

**sign**


End file.
